


Resurgence Part II

by Piaget8stages



Series: Resurgence [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, Magical Artifacts, Monsters, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piaget8stages/pseuds/Piaget8stages
Summary: Sequel to Resurgence. Lexa struggles to contain the balance between hunters and the hunted as she progresses with her plans for unity. Adding fuel to the fire is Clarke who seems to have an agenda of her own.





	1. Precipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with the next instalment of the Resurgence series. If you want clip-notes on the series, read the epilogue (the last chapter of Resurgence). ***Disclaimer: The epilogue and this initial chapter contain spoilers for Part 1***. I hope you enjoy this latest adventure and as always, thanks for reading!

          Lexa paced the room as she listened to the caller on the other end. “Are you two alright?... Good. Any survivors?” Lexa said. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn’t good enough but yelling down the phone was going to change that. “At least the children are safe. And the third party?... Got away. Did you recognise them?... Right.” Lexa said scribbling a name down on her notepad. “You need to get the children somewhere safe. Yes, that’s a promising idea. Thank you, Lincoln.” Lexa said. After disconnecting the call, Lexa threw her phone against the wall in frustration. Seeing the fragments of what was left of her phone, sent a shiver or regret and disappointment through Lexa. She would need a new phone and redistribute her number.

          More than that, she was disappointed in herself. Another broken promise. Lexa made pact with a small family of Kitsune. A rare being these days. Although they usually fed on pituitary glands of the living, this family changed their ways in a fashion. Their patriarch worked at the morgue and helped himself to the organ to feed his family. They took great care to be as respectful when extracting what they need. They didn’t mutilate or deface the body. Yes, it was still defiling the dead but the body wasn’t dumped anywhere. They were given a proper funeral and their loved ones the opportunity to mourn. It was an alternative to murder. Lexa believed it was the lesser of two evils. However, ‘True' hunters, the acolytes of the old code, didn’t agree. Now two frightened young children had no family. They learned that people hated them, hunted them and killed them – just for being what they were. She could just see the vicious cycle that was set in motion.

          Absently, Lexa picked up the remnants of her phone. Her brain on autopilot until a sharp sting touched her finger. It wasn’t particularly painful but the shock of the unanticipated cut caused Lexa to pull back her hand – knocking over a pile of files in the process. After removing the shard of glass from her finger, Lexa took in the photos and papers exploded over her room. Her room. It felt odd to say that yet comforting at the same time. Lexa never had one before. It wasn’t modest but it was multifunctional. A lounge chair with two armchairs and a small library covered one corner while in the other, Lexa had a desk which was home to Clarke’s laptop. Pinned to the wall were some of Clarke’s sketches. The first one Clarke had ever given her – the symbols of Jusheda and Wanheda. As a mark of remembrance, a tattoo of the merged images now ran down the length of Lexa's back.

          Her bed was perhaps the most ostentatious. The shadow demons were insistent the new Commander have something befitting her status. The bed frame was designed to complement her wood throne however the shadow demons took it a step too far. Cupids playing the flute, trees and pillars of flowers among other things were present in her headboard. The mattress was larger than Lexa had ever been used to and could easily fit four people in it. The sheer magnitude of its size taunted her as it reminded Lexa that there was no one to share it with. She suddenly got an urge to tidy.

          As she reached under the bed to collect the scattered papers, Lexa spotted a box sitting idly. It was the same one that she had carved protection charms for the dagger. The object that brought Clarke into her life was now resting beneath Lexa’s pillow. She blew the thick layer of dust off the top with a sharp puff of air and wiped away the excess. Lexa smiled at the small find the box held within – photographs. Lexa had forgotten that Anya had given them to her over a year ago. It was around when Anya decided to leave hunting behind, in her anger Lexa had boxed them away. She had never looked at them until now.

          The first one she came across was of Clarke. She was lounging across the couch, her headphones in and her eyes closed with her head resting on Lexa’s lap. Lexa was holding a book in one hand and the other was playing with Clarke’s hair. Putting that to one side, Lexa found herself looking at an old photo that once belonged to her father. It was one taken right after Lexa was born. It was happier times for the Woods clan. Shaking off the nostalgia, Lexa grabbed some blue-tac and stuck the photos next to Clarke’s sketches.

          Lexa added the other pictures of people she had come to care about. Raven and Octavia laughing over something but most likely nothing. Lincoln and Bellamy arguing while Murphy looked his surly self. Indra drinking coffee. She put them all up. The last photo Lexa came across was of her and Anya. Grease marked their faces. Lexa remembered that was the day – Anya had finally let her work on Tris. Lexa listened and Anya was patient. It was a cornerstone for them but now she just didn’t know. Lexa tossed the picture into the desk drawer. Out of sight and out of mind. Suddenly, exhausted Lexa dropped onto the mattress. Her eyelids grew heavy and Lexa gave into sleep.

          “Yes? I’m up, what is it?” Lexa said. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when they opened again. “Hello?” Lexa said to the empty room. The door was closed. The lights were off. Did she turn the lights off? Lexa couldn’t remember. There was no sign that anything had moved from where she last put it. “Hello?” Lexa said reaching under her pillow. The dagger remained dormant. No light emitted from the blade which meant nothing that Lexa couldn’t see was in the room with her. Lexa felt foolish at her state of alarm. This was their Fortress of Solitude as Raven called it. Protective charms and insignia of all and any variety were carved into the foundation. Nothing was getting within the walls. However, Lexa could have sworn she heard someone speak to her. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, Lexa decided to do a sweep of the house. Paranoid someone might say but Lexa would argue that she was cautious.

          She ascended the stairs up to Indra’s home. All was quiet save the creak of the old wood steps. Anya and her mother, Lexa were the only one home. Echo and Raven had left a few days ago to collect some equipment while everyone else were on off on their own missions. As she exited the house, Lexa saw the sun peeking out from horizon. She slept longer than she thought. A low-heavy fog coated the grounds and sheath of condensation touched almost every surface. The smell of wet grass and mud filled her senses as Lexa made her way around the property. She slowed as she reached the corner of the house. It was faint but she heard a gun being prepped. Pressing her back against the wall, Lexa edged closer and closer. She counted down to three and leaped out. Lexa had a gun to the face but got the dagger clear against their neck. “Fuck Lexa. I could have shot you.” Anya said tucking her gun away. “And I could have slit your throat open.” Lexa said.

          “Well, I guess we’re both lucky then. What are you doing out here?” Anya said.

          “I was taking a walk.” Lexa said.

          “With your dagger?”

          “Yes.” Lexa left it at that. She tucked the dagger into her belt pouch and made her way back to the front. “You shouldn’t be out here by yourself. It could be dangerous.” Anya said following behind her. With both Lexa and Echo living in such quarters, Anya had taken to living above ground. Also, it made her feel better to have eyes on the area just in case acolytes attempted to breach Indra’s home. Indra had only ever revealed her homestead to Gustus as she took in Lexa and Anya on occasion when they were younger. However, with targets on their backs, precautions were taken. “Landmines and other traps are set up in the woodlands surrounding the property. Besides the shadow demons will protect me.”

          “You can’t depend on them. They’re -”

          “Monsters?” Lexa said.

          “not around all the time. When shit hits the fan, I’m sure they’ll swoop in but what about stealth attacks? Like a sniper?”

          “I’ll heal.” Lexa said.

          “Wow, that’s just beyond arrogant and dangerously self-righteous. You heal fast – fine, but you’re not a god! Even if you are, who gives a shit. Hell Lexa, you even iced two pagan gods yourself. These hunters – acolytes, whatever we’re calling them, they aren’t stupid. They’ll figure something out. All it takes is one mistake. Alright?” Anya said.

          “Girls?” Their mothers voice ended their conversation. “What are you two doing out here?” In her human form, Thea was practically an older version of Lexa. Thick curly brown hair, light green eyes and full lips but lately she was pale and gaunt. Thea’s succubus features threatened to break through her human façade. “Have you taken your meds?” Anya said.

          “I will – after you answer my question. What you are you two doing out here? And don’t even think about lying to me.”

          “I heard a noise which turned out to be Lexa taking a walk. Everything’s fine.” Anya said. Thea eyed the two of them for long moment before letting the subject go. Returning inside, they sat their mother down and helped her with her injection. Almost instantly, colour returned to Thea’s features. “Feeling better?” Anya said as she felt her mother’s forehead. Thea’s eyes betrayed the smile on her face. “Would you like some pancakes? I’ll make some. With bacon and some eggs. It’s just the three of us. It’ll be nice, a family breakfast.” Thea said then made herself busy in the kitchen – denying an offer of help.

          Lexa wandered into the living room and began reading one of Indra’s dusty old books. “Hey,” Anya said quietly. Her sister looked over at their mother, making sure she was occupied. “we’ll have to talk to Raven and Echo when they get back. We need to up the potency of the serum.” Lexa’s eyes moved from Anya to their mother then back to her book. “No need.” She said.

          “You’re kidding, right? She can barely move two feet without losing her breath.” Anya said.

          “I’m aware but there is no need to increase the serum. There is no cure.”

          “What do you mean?” Anya said. Lexa sighed and closed her book, giving Anya her full attention for once. “We are what we are. She is a succubus. She feeds on people. She needs to feed. Properly.” Lexa said.

          “You can’t be serious.” Anya said.

          “I’m trying to broker peace between human and non-humans. How I can I do that if I take a stance that says they are diseased somehow? That what they are, is curable?” Lexa said sitting forward slightly in her seat. “What are you going to do? Drag or lure unsuspecting people into the house and serve them up on a silver platter?” Anya said.

          “Don’t be ridiculous.”

          “Well then what’s your plan?”

          “I don’t know yet. I need some time to think.” Lexa said pushing her back into the chair, throwing open the book she had been reading. Her spot in the book completely forgotten but Lexa forced herself to read. Anya slumped into the couch in front of Lexa’s chair – tucking a pillow under her head and a foot perched on the coffee table. Anya stared up to the ceiling. Her eyes darted back and forth, occasionally shaking her head. Lexa became intensely aware of the sounds around her. Anya drumming of fingers on her belly, the subtle crunch of Anya’s boot on the coffee table, the sizzling of bacon, the static that emitted from the kitchen radio, and the ticking of the clock that hung on the opposite wall. The words started to blur and jump across the page. Her skin was clammy and cold yet there was almost burning sensation in her bloodstream. Lexa quickly excused herself to the bathroom.

          She pressed her back against the door as soon as the she closed it. Lexa groaned at the sudden sharp pain radiating across her body. It felt as if her muscles were being stretched beyond capacity and her bones were on the verge of breaking. Lexa held onto the sink, using it to brace herself. She hung her head above the sink, her stomach tightening and her shoulders hunching as she began to dry heave. Lexa wished that had just vomited, at least she would have felt better afterwards. With some effort, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

          Her face still felt like it was on fire. Lexa soaked the hand towel with cold water and covered her face with it. She made a mental note to replace it before Indra got back. The older hunter may be following Lexa's lead but she was far from docile. Lexa moved the cloth to the back of her neck and when she opened her eyes, Lexa jumped back. Her heart bounding and her breaths were short and shallow. She stared at her eyes for a long moment. From edge to edge, Lexa's eyes were completely black. A knock at the door pulled Lexa's attention away. “Yes?” Lexa said with a shaky breath. “Hey,” Anya’s muffled voice came through the door. “you ok?” she said. Lexa turned back to the mirror - her eyes were back to normal.

          “I’m fine. I had – something in my eye. I’m just washing it out.” Lexa slowly crept forward to the mirror. Using index and middle finger, Lexa pulled her eyelid up and pushed the bottom lid down to inspect her eye as best she could. Healthy pink on the inside, nothing inflamed as best she could see. Her pupils weren’t dilated and the whites of her eyes were still, well, white. Lexa began to think she had imagined it.

          “Sounded like you puked.”

          “I said I’m fine!”

          “Alright.” Anya said. Lexa waited and listened until her sister’s footsteps disappeared down the hall. Lexa gave herself on last splash of cold water. She was almost afraid to open her eyes. Once she did, Lexa stared at her own reflection. Lore on nightbloods was particularly non-existent so Lexa would need turn to the best source she had, Nia. Although she already knew the answer, “I am not your librarian or your nurse maid, figure it out for yourself” was often Nia’s response to Lexa’s questions. She followed orders but Nia could speak her mind or holding her tongues it seemed. Lore on them was even more scarce. Lexa would have to figure out how they operated and soon. As much as she would hate to admit it, Anya was right. Lexa was not invincible. Shadow demons were proof of that. They were the remnants of former commanders and Lexa would join their ranks on day. Sooner rather than later if acolytes found a way to put an end to her, then everyone would be left to finish what she had started. Satisfied with one final eye inspection, Lexa went to kitchen.

          “Would you like some help?” Lexa said as Thea began pouring batter into the pan.

          “Not with breakfast.” Thea said glancing over at Lexa. “She is trying,” Thea said as looking out to the garage. Lexa presumed that was where Anya wandered off to. “maybe you should start. We’re not saints Lexa. We’ve all done terrible things, said horrible things to each other. We’ve all abandoned each other but we’re family and we’ll always be family. And we’ll always come back to each other so long as we trust each other.” Thea kissed Lexa’s temple then went back to work. Lexa sat at the table, thinking of something to do to avoid thinking about all the things she needed to do. Thea chuckled and said, “You can set the table if you’re that desperate. I’m a succubus, a basic level of mind-reading is part of the job. Helps you get closer.”

          ‘to your target’ was left unsaid but Thea knew that Lexa had filled in the blanks. Lexa wanted to ask if her mother missed it. If she missed the thrill of the hunt, the sensation of devouring and having someone wrapped around her finger, craving nothing but them. She wanted to tell her mother about the phantom voice calling her name or her eyes turning black. Lexa couldn’t be sure of what she saw or heard, not that mattered much in Lexa’s experience, but she wasn’t comfortable enough with her mother. Two was a long yet short amount of time. More so, Thea had effectively abandoned them when they were children. Thea claimed it was to protect them from hunters. A sentiment Lexa understood but there was a piece of her that felt that certain fates could have been avoided if Thea had stayed and trained Lexa and Anya alongside Gustus. Perhaps things would have been better or even worse. Pushing the thoughts aside, Lexa busied herself with setting the table. She had just finished when Any came through the door – looking a bit agitated. “Hey, has Raven called you?” Anya said to Lexa.

          “I wouldn’t know. My phone is broken. Why? Does she need me for something?” Lexa said.

          “No. Nothing. Just checking in. Go get your phone replaced. There’s bunch of spare ones in Raven’s lab. New numbers too. So?” Anya said gesturing for her to leave. Lexa was glad to see that Thea was just as puzzled by Anya’s behaviour. “You can’t be without your phone so, come on, get your ass in gear.” Anya said. The ruse was obvious but Anya would brush it off if questioned and they would argue. Lexa was in no mood so she left the room. She had hoped to catch some of the conversation between Anya and Thea but they remained quiet until Lexa had shut the inner door. Lexa wondered why the secrecy as she headed towards Raven’s lab. No matter, she would just ask Raven once she got her new phone.

          As Lexa moved through the lower level, her eyes fell on the door at the end of the hall. The only room not to have protective hexes for Lexa to commune with shadow demons. The door had enchantments craved across its wooden frame and into the floor in front of it. It was also bolted shut with silver locks from the hall even when Lexa was talking to Nia. Not that night however, the door was ajar. The dancing silhouette of the black fire that raged within the throne room danced across the floor.

          Her dagger was not glowing so Lexa considered her options. Grab a phone and a number – assemble it and call Anya, wait for back up. Or carefully approach the room, perhaps the latch needed fixing. Lexa chose the latter. As precaution, she called forward the shadow demons to the room. Their profiles flickered and melded with the reflection of the black fire across the floor. Their movement was sporadic and hastily at first but soon they pacified, floating calmly. Lexa moved forward and checked the room herself from the safety of the inner hall.

          Seeing nothing, Lexa checked the latch. It was intact and from what she could see. Lexa was about to chalk it up to absentmindedness when she heard her name whispered. “Nia?” Lexa said. She walked the room but Nia, the largest of the shadow demons and the one who could retain her human appearance, was nowhere in sight. “Nia!” Lexa said. The fire burst outward, expanding its flames higher and higher until they nearly touched the roof. Distracted by the sudden activity above her, Lexa didn’t see the black fire part like a grand curtain. Within its heart, a figure of blue fire came forth. It grabbed Lexa by the shoulder and pulled her through the fire. Lexa fell down an endless pit. The black fire rolled over and around her yet did not burn her. Only burning sensation Lexa felt was the white-hot grip on her shoulder. It sheared through her skin and down to her bones.

          The fire gave way to smoke as Lexa collided with something solid. The grip on her shoulder released and Lexa rolled across the floor. When she stopped rolling, dry-heaving was a thing of the past. The black fire chamber was gone. The immaculate tiled floor was replaced with wooden floor boards. Adorned with green weeds that crept through between the gaps of the boards as well as sprawling in through the broken windows and electrical sockets. The sun had set despite it being morning just a few moments earlier. Small pools of water gathered among the uneven floor boards and continued to grow as rain fell through the various cracks.

          Lexa noticed the walls had safeguards painted on them. Some Lexa recognised, some she didn’t. Her shadow demons couldn’t get in here. She was on her own for now. Lexa attempted to stand once the contents of her stomach were relieved. Black and blue spots overrode her vision, causing her legs to buckle. “Don’t worry, it happens to everyone.” Lexa recognised the voice instantly. “Clarke?”

          “Surprise.” Clarke said as she reached out her hand to help Lexa up. She held on to it long after getting to her feet – trying to prove to herself that Clarke was in front of her. Lexa’s eyes fluttered when Clarke’s thumb absently glided across the back of her hand. It felt as exactly how Lexa remembered before Clarke died. She was dead. Buried probably miles away. This person, thing, just looked like Clarke because she was dead. Lexa went for the dagger and attempted to stab them. Clarke was quick and struck first. Lexa’s eyes watered as pain radiated up her nose. She tumbled backwards with strong kick to the stomach, clutching one hand to her nose.

          “Don’t look at me like that. You tried to stab me, you deserved it.” Clarke said walking over to a decaying table propped up against the wall. She leaned against it, crossing her arms and her ankles. “Let’s start over. Chalk this up to – cautiousness.” Lexa wiped away the excess blood dripping from her nose and spat out the blood that trickled into her mouth. She raised the dagger, pointing the tip towards Clarke who didn’t move other than to tilt her head. A smirk firmly in place as her blue eyes followed Lexa’s movement. With a chuckle, Clarke pushed off the table. “Alright, let’s see what you got – Commander.” She said beckoning Lexa forward with her index finger.

          Lexa threw the closest thing she could grab towards Clarke who threw up her arm – shattering the lamp on her forearm. Lexa charged forward but her wrist was caught and twisted backward, pushing Lexa off balance. A swift kick to the stomach winded Lexa momentarily. It was enough to allow Clarke to step in and hip throw Lexa to the ground. “You seem a little rusty.” Clarke said.

          Lexa swung her leg and tripped Clarke. She quickly jumped up and sliced the dagger through the air. Clarke dodged the first few shots. She circled out and when she had enough room, Clarke held up her hand, freezing Lexa mid-run. “Relying a little too heavily on your shadow demons or brooding on your throne?” Clarke said fully extending her arm. Lexa was pushed backward into the wall and was pinned there. She struggled at first but the more Lexa struggled, the stronger the invisible force pushed against her. Realising that she couldn’t escape her predicament, Lexa said “Who are you?”

          “Clarke.”

          “You’re a liar. Clarke’s dead. I know she’s dead, I saw her body, I held it and I buried it.” Despite her efforts, Lexa was saddened by her own words. A tear dropped from each eye. “I don’t know what you are but I’ll figure it out, and when I do, you’ll regret wearing her face.” Lexa said.

          “I’m wearing my face. It’s me. It’s Clarke. As for what I am, I’m Wanheda.”

          “Aden is Wanheda.” Lexa said.

          “Not any more. He moved on.”

          “To where?” Lexa said.

          “I don’t know.”

          “Convenient.”

          “Yea, well, they thrive on convenience over there. Down there? Up there? Well, wherever I was. I’m Clarke and Wanheda now, ok?” Lexa was unmoved. Clarke’s eye darted back and forth between Lexa’s. She gave a small smile – one that remembered well. A smile that Clarke always used when she was feeling melancholy. “OK, quick facts; Gustus was your dad. Anya’s your sister. Your mom is Thea. You thought she was dead but was alive – still is I presume, and is a succubus. You have a tattoo on your upper right arm. We met when I brought the dagger to you.”

          “Basic mind-reading is essential skill to get close to your target.” Lexa said.

          “True. A practical demonstration then.” She said moving closer to Lexa who futilely attempted to attack. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”

          “You couldn’t if you tried.”

          “You’re basically a human piñata at this point so take it easy. May I,” Clarke said tapping Lexa’s hand which still clutched the dagger. It took some effort but the dagger was pried from her hand. “See.” Clarke said. The intricate writing came to life in flares of red – the colour it usually did when the real Clarke handled it. “Not enough?” She said rolling up her sleeve and cutting her skin with the dagger. No burning or rapid decomposition of flesh, just red blood seeping forth. “How about some salt?” She said removing a sachet from her pocket. “I picked some up at the store. It’s kind of nice, not having to forage for this stuff.” Clarke said. She ripped open the sachet with her teeth then poured it on her wound, even eating a little bit without so much as a wince. “Also, I’m in a house with all these sigils painted on the walls. I’m not a spirit or adjacent. So, question is,”

          Lexa dropped to the floor as if nothing had pinned her in the first place. “do you trust me?” She was surprised when Clarke handed over the dagger, and in such close proximity. It would have been easy for Lexa to attack and hit her target but it was even easier for Clarke to killed her moments earlier. There was a tense moment but Lexa decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. She gave a closer inspection to the person standing in front of her. Blue eyes she remembered so well, looked back at Lexa. The small mole resting above soft pink lips, the curve of her brow, the shape of her chin. Everything was as Lexa was remembered. The only difference was bright blonde locks were now marked with a streak of red which ran out from behind her ear. “Clarke?” Lexa said.

          “Hi.” Clarke said with a smile and tucking a curl behind Lexa’s ear. “Clarke.” Lexa said again then wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke. She cried with tears of joy. Lexa pulled back to cup her face. She kissed her long and hard. The taste of salty tears mingled with the taste of Clarke’s mouth. Lexa pulled Clarke in closer, resting their foreheads together. One hand wrapped around Clarke’s waist as the other took a handful of her blonde locks. “H–how? How did you get here?” Lexa said when she was confident this wasn’t a dream.

          “Wasn’t too difficult. I still had ties here. Blood in your veins and bones which you didn’t burn.”

          “Your mom -”

          “I know. I watched you all for a while after I left.” Clarke said moving out of Lexa’s embrace. She into the kitchen with Lexa following behind her. “Really? I didn’t realise. You never made yourself known to us.” Lexa said. Clarke hummed disinterestedly. She removed a first aid kit from a plastic bag that rested on top of the broken tiles of the kitchen counter. “Here, let me help you.” Lexa said taking the bandages and antiseptic. Clarke whispered her thanks. They stood quietly as Lexa tended to the cut on Clarke’s forearm. “What was it like, where you were?” Lexa said.

          “Don't you remember?” Clarke said.

          "Remember what?" Lexa said.

          "Never mind. It's rainbows and candy canes all year round." Clarke said. The tension and unspoken anguish abruptly ended their tentative chat. Lexa had always thought that she and Clarke would have a mountain of things to talk about when they reunited. Now that it had happened, things just felt awkward. Their dynamic had altered somehow and Lexa didn't know why, how or even when it happened.

          “You didn’t happen to pick up a phone while you stock-piling, did you?” Lexa said suddenly thinking of Anya and how long she had been away from home. Clarke shook her head. “I didn’t think to. Don’t have them there.” Clarke said. Lexa waved it off as nothing but she really needed to get her hands on a phone asap. She needed to let everyone know she was safe and of recent developments. “Clarke?” Lexa said waiting until the blonde met her eye. “I’m so glad you’re back. I’ve missed you so much, _but…_ you died. And you’ve been dead for a while. People don’t just come back without reason. Why are you here?” Lexa said. Unbeknownst to Lexa, a third party had joined them.

          “Because we have work for you.” they said.


	2. Crumbs and Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes some new aquintences and gets a glimpse into Clarke's time in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies first off in getting this out. My time is stretched thin at the moment. Anyways, here's the next instalment. I hope you enjoy.

          “Who are you?” Lexa said after spinning on her heel. She instinctively put her arm out in front of Clarke who pushed her arm away. “Gina. Surprised you didn’t show yourself earlier.” Clarke said.

          “I was called away by my superiors. You understand.” Gina said. She was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with vibrant blue silk shirt. She looked slightly older than Lexa or Clarke; early to mid-thirties perhaps but then again Aden looked like a boy and he was far older than any of them combined. “Yea, sure.” Clarke said. Lexa looked from Clarke to Gina, trying to make sense of the unspoken tension between the two. “Who are you?” Lexa said again. Gina turned her attention to Lexa. Her expression turned curious – it was reminiscent of Aden’s puzzled look. “Gina.” She said.

          “Let me be more specific, what are you?” Lexa said. Gina pursed her lips and looked off the side briefly. “What I am appears to be incomprehensible to humans. It may be easier to see me as this vessel did,” Gina said.

          “Vessel? You’re possessing someone?” Lexa said.

          “I see my acquisition of a vessel upsets you. If it helps, she was very devout. She prayed for this – to be a hand for The Divine.” Gina said pulling a Crucifix from under her collar.

          “You told her you were God?”

          “No. She believed I was an angel. It is a simplistic representation of what I am but it proved advantageous.” Gina said.

          “You took advantage of her faith then killed her?!” Lexa said. She was a little perturbed that she was the only one who was pushing the issue. Clarke seemed to be tired of the conversation and turned her attention to the rain that still raged against the old decrypted house. “No, I asked and she permitted. Her life was coming to an end, abruptly, but it is as fate decides. And fate calls upon you and Clarke to do what is necessary.” Gina said.

          “Which is?” Lexa said.

          “Certain beings have escaped through to this world. They must be returned.” Gina said.

          “And you can’t do this yourself?” Lexa said. Clarke scoffed, finally turning her attention to the conversation. She crossed her arms and smirked at Gina, her brow slightly raised. “We are not permitted to interfere.” Gina said.

          “You’re already interfering. You’re possessing someone.” Lexa said.

          “It’s an empty vessel. I am the only one occupying this body. At any rate, you and Clarke are responsible for their presence here.” Gina said.

          “How are we responsible?” Lexa said.

          “Do you know what rites of affliction are?” Gina said.

          “What does –” Lexa was silenced by a touch to her arm. Clarke shook her head and made a gesture with her other hand. She tapped her four fingers against her thumb repeatedly as she was trying to pinch the air or simulating a duck’s quack. Lexa’s confusion must had shown on her face as Clarke rolled her eyes. A small smile graced her lips. It was lovely as it was fleeting. Clarke moved away to sit on the stool next to Gina who watched her with great interest. Clarke never met Gina’s gaze. She simply sat down and leaned the back of her head against the wall. “Rites of affliction are form of spiritual divination to establish cause. However, these rituals have been avoided. Rituals which once healed, purified, exorcised and protected now they curse, contaminated, summon and threaten.” Gina said.

          “You haven’t answered my question. How are we responsible for this?” Lexa said.

          “You did not kill Aden nor did Nia attempt to. Clarke choose the title of Wanheda, she was not bestowed it. Aden has always been a mischievous child but his rebellion and your ignorance doesn’t grant you reprieve. You will undo what he wrought. Hence Clarke’s presence here.”

          “And what happens to Clarke once this is over?” Lexa said.

          “Are you asking if she will be returned to the earth?” Gina said. Lexa nodded. She wanted to Clarke to remain with them but it wasn’t her decision. Lexa doubted it was Clarke’s either. “The living cannot command the dead.” Gina said. Lexa was slightly anxious that Clarke didn’t seem particularly interested in the conversation at hand. Perhaps it was nicer where Clarke had been. There were spirits and this Gina likened herself to an angle, perhaps there was a heaven. Lexa doubted it. She didn’t believe there was a place where happiness reigned eternal but there was something beyond this world. Some semblance of a peaceful existence must be obtainable. Perhaps Clarke had found it. Lexa hoped she had.

          “Who or what are these beings that have crossed over? How many are there? What do they want? And how can we can find them?” Lexa said.

          “She’s not going to help us with that because it’s ‘interfering’, right?” Clarke said. Gina step closer to Clarke, invading her space. “… forget anything.” Gina said dropping her tone. Lexa just caught the end of what she had said. Clarke’s jaw became stiff but she lowered her eyes to the floor, suddenly very interested in the dirt and dust.

          “Step back. Now.” Lexa said brandishing her dagger. She was infuriated by the power that this Gina seemed to possess over Clarke. Gina stepped back after a beat nonchalantly. “You have one year.” Gina said and in a blink of an eye, she had vanished. Lexa was taken aback. She had seen some fast creatures in her time but this was something thing different. Gina’s shoe prints were clearly outlined on the dusty floor enclosed by small circle. “Yea, they do that.” Clarke said walking over to the window. “Why?” Lexa said.

          “Because they can.”

          “How do they do it?”

          “Don’t worry so much about the specifics.” Clarke said.

          “She didn’t answer my questions.” Lexa said.

          “They never answer your questions.” Clarke said as another crash of thunder pierced the sky. “I suppose we have to wait this storm out.” Lexa said moving to stand next to Clarke by the broken window. “How do you know Gina?” Lexa said. Clarke shrugged her shoulders dispassionately. “She’s a general manager, I guess. One of the first beings I met.”

          “You’ve known her a while then,” Lexa said. Clarke murmured her agreement. “Do you trust her?”

          “No.” Clarke said. The dark clouds came to life with flashes of purple lighting. “What did Gina say to you before?” Lexa said after quiet few moments. “It seemed to upset you.”

          “Why do you think we here?” Clarke said. Lexa was a little confused by the sudden change in conversation. “Um, I’m not sure but it’s an interesting philosophical question.”

          “No. I meant, why are we here – like physically here? Why pull me out of my grave and you from wherever you were and put us here?” Clarke said.

          “There’s a storm outside.” Lexa said pointing out the obvious. Coincidences were few and far between in their lives. “Something or someone is here or at least close by. Perhaps one of these beings Gina wants us to destroy.” Lexa said.

          “She didn’t say destroy – she said ‘returned’ but I think you’re right. Let’s pull this place apart. I doubt they would be that generous in plunking us directly on top of whatever these things are but Gina didn’t draw up those symbols for nothing.” Clarke said.

          “Gina created those symbols, not you?” Lexa said.

          “Yea, why? What are you thinking?” Clarke said.

          “Gina can’t interfere. She needs us. So, it stands to reason she’ll do what she can to keep us alive hence the protective enchantments. If Gina drew these symbols then she’s not affected by them but,” Lexa said.

          “But these beings are.” Clarke said.

          “Possibly. Like you said, Gina wants them ‘returned’. We would need to trap them somehow.” Lexa said.

          “That’s very clever Lexa.” Clarke said.

          “Thank you. I suggest we take a picture – we don’t have a phone.” Lexa said.

          “We don’t need one.” Clarke said grabbing the bandage roll and clean latex glove. Lexa followed her in to the decaying living room. Clarke kneeled by the fire place and coating her finger in some of the remnants of ash and dirt. Clarke copied the foreign symbols on to the bandage then tucked it into the glove. She then tied off the opening – preventing it from being damaged or smudged by the rain dripping into the house. “Now who’s clever Clarke.” Lexa said.

          “Technology makes you forget the basics. Survival hones it.” Clarke said.

          “What do you mean by that?”

          “It wasn’t an ambiguous statement.” Clarke said heading back to the kitchen. Lexa followed and they packed up the supplies Clarke had gathered earlier. “You don’t know anything about these beings that Gina is after or what they want.” Lexa said.

          “No.” Clarke said.

          “Nothing at all?”

          “No. There is a gas station about 3 miles west of here. That’s where I got all this.” Clarke said pointing out the first aid kit. “When I was there, I spied an old car around back. Hopefully it’ll still be there. Should be it looked like belonged in a dump. So, we go in resupply and if you can get the car running, it’ll be easier for us to track down these bastards.” Clarke said.

          “We should grab a phone too. I need to call home and let them know I’m alright and what’s going on. We should call your mother too. Let her know that you’re back. I’m sure she’ll want to see you.” Lexa said.

          “We should go.” Clarke said. She grabbed her plastic bag and left the house into the storm. It showed no signs of letting up as they moved through overgrown crop fields on to the deserted road. “What are you doing Lexa? We’re wasting time.” Clarke said. Lexa had constantly stopped in their journey as she attempted to contact her shadow demons. They were unresponsive. “I’m trying to call the shadow demons. They can help us travel.” Lexa said.

          “I wouldn’t count on that. They’re gone.” Clarke said.

          “Gone? What do you mean gone?” Lexa said.

          “Gina. She’s took them.”

          “Took them where?” Lexa said. Both she and Clarke had to shout to raise their voices above the rain that pounded against the isolated road. Clarke looked up to the sky. A bolt of white lighting ran across the clouds, lighting up the dark night. “We’re close. We should run. Come on.” Clarke said then started to jog onwards. “Lexa!” Clarke said walking backwards looking and waiting for Lexa to catch up. Lexa swallowed her irritation and ran up to Clarke. They sprinted off together into the dark and wet night. Their clothes were soaked through and made them heavy. It slowed them down somewhat but they made it to the gas station within the hour. Unsurprisingly, the station was closed.

          It was an older establishment, reminiscent of the 50’s – curves instead of pointed corners and muted pastel colours. The entire building was built out of wood which creaked with every footstep. There was no security glass at the till, no cameras as far as Lexa could see and was a ‘cash only’ establishment. Clarke ran to the back and looked out the window. “Yes! It’s still there. Go outside and get it started. I’ll grab what we need in here. Now Lexa, let’s go.” Clarke said when she failed to move as quickly as Clarke wanted her to. Lexa begrudgingly did as she was asked. She felt like she was teenager all over again, when Anya or their father would order to do things and avoid her questions with stern reprimands about her sensitivity. Lexa had been so used to being in charge for the last two years. As much as wanted to deny it, she was also a bit annoyed that she was being ordered around and not the one giving the orders.

          Lexa popped the hood of the car and double checked the engine. It was as old as the car itself. She wished Anya was there. Her sister could have gotten the car working within minutes. Lexa remembered everything Anya had taught her about cars over the years. It took longer than Anya would have deemed necessary but the car eventually came to life. “Nice work.” Clarke said when she re-joined Lexa outside. “It’s too early to judge. We’ll have to let the engine run for a bit.” Lexa said waving her hand in front of her face, trying to move the smell of rust and oil.

          Lexa watched as Clarke squeezed the rain from her pale gold locks. The red strip of hair seemed even more vibrant than before. “When did you get that?” Lexa said, pointing to the coloured strip. Clarke threaded her hair through her fingers. She flashed a sad smile and rummaged through a plastic bag. “Peace offering.” Clarke said tossing Lexa a disposable phone. “It wasn’t necessary.” Lexa said.

          “You want me to put it back?” Clarke said giving Lexa a smile. To Lexa’s surprise, the smile lingered on Clarke’s face. “Thank you.” Lexa said and began setting up the phone. It was not lost on her Clarke was actively avoiding her questions. Clarke had also never asked Lexa any questions about anything or anyone. The why was what worried Lexa. She put her attention into the phone, pressing the connect button repeatedly. “Damn it. No reception.” Lexa said looking up and cursing the storm outside. She abandoned the phone and tossed into the car with a sigh. “Can I have the symbols please.” Lexa said. She began carving the symbols into the roof of the car. “Where to next? Do you have any idea where we should –” Lexa said looking back to Clarke who had removed her shirt and had the zipper of her pants open, revealing the top of her soaked white panties. “wh-what are you doing?” Lexa said.

          “There was locker in office. Found some clothes. Not fashionable but at least they’re dry. Here.” Clarke said handing some well-worn clothes to Lexa. Men’s clothes but they would be more comfortable than her wet ones. Lexa’s throat went dry as she took in the delicate outline of muscle in Clarke’s arm and belly as well as her buxom chest draped in a white lace. With some effort, Clarke pushed her pants down. The soaking wet materials made it difficult to remove and some parts of Clarke to be flexed or quiver. When the material pooled at Clarke’s feet, Lexa slowly moved her eyes up to meet amused blue eyes.

          Lexa cleared her throat and swiftly turned on her heel, mumbling an apology as she began to change. “You’ve seen me with less on and wetter.” Clarke said from behind her. Lexa stilled her movements. She could feel Clarke’s eyes taking her in. “This is new.” Clarke said. Her finger moving down the length of Lexa’s back, tracing the tattoo now residing there. Her skin went to ice cold to searing hot. Lexa could only nod, she barely breath let alone speak. “It’s nice.” Lexa could feel Clarke’s warm breath on her back and just as quickly the rain sprinkled across it.

          “Am I making you uncomfortable?” Clarke said.

          “No. No, you’re not. It’s just been some time since I – we,”

          “I wasn’t coming on to you Lexa.”

          “Oh… Of course. I know that. I wasn’t suggesting you were. I was just,”

          “Horny?”

          “What? No! No, I’m not.” Lexa said.

          “You just said it’s been awhile for you.” Clarke said. At first, Lexa wanted to reply with a witty retort but soon abandoned it. Now she wished could say anything at all. The car engine stalled and eventually died, a piece of it falling off and hitting the floor. The rusty pipe rolled from under the car and came to a stop when it tapped against Lexa’s foot. “I thought you said you fixed it.” Clarke said.

          “I did fix it.” Lexa said. Dark smoke and exhaust fumes stain the air as she popped the hood. “It just hasn’t been serviced in a while.”

          “Guess you two have that in common.” Clarke said. Lexa glared at her then tried to repair the damage. It took some time but the engine came back to life. It was far from the smooths ride. The car jerked forward and pulled back every few minutes. The conversation inside the car wasn’t much better. Lexa was a collage of emotion. She was little embarrassed that she had been caught ogling Clarke. She was also upset at the ‘service’ jab and that Clarke wasn’t flirting with her which provoked feelings of guilt. Lexa shouldn’t expect anything, that’s what she was always taught. If she wanted something, she would have to earn it.

          “You got to relax or your jaw might break itself.” Clarke said. Lexa glanced over but found Clarke’s attention elsewhere. She was drawing the symbols Gina left behind repeatedly into a notepad she picked up from the gas station. “What are you doing?” Lexa said.

          “Practising. It’s funny, isn’t it, for all they’re bravado and power, these little drawings stop them in their tracks.” Clarke said.

          “Not Gina though.” Lexa said. Clarke mumbled absently, her attention switching from her notepad to the wing mirror. “Clarke?” Lexa said. Clarke glanced around the passing scenery. Not that there was much to see other than dark shapes and the rain in the headlights, that is until she saw her father in the middle of the road. Lexa slammed onto the breaks as they went through the Gustus. “Did-did you see that?” Lexa said looking out the rear window. “Clarke?” Lexa said.

          “Drive.” Clarke said.

          “What?”

          “DRIVE.” Clarke said pushing her foot on top of Lexa’s and pulling the gear stick into drive. They had only gone a few yards when the wheels burst, sending the car swerving along the desolate road. Sparks flying as the metal rims scratched against the road. Lexa fought to control the car. Narrowly preventing it from tipping as Clarke refused to ease off the pedal. “What the!” Lexa said as the driver’s window smashed in. The steering wheel took on a life of its own. The car smashed through the wire fences, dragging the posts behind it as the wires wrapped themselves around the wheels – slamming into a porch. The mud that collected deep within the rims spurted around them as the wheels continued to spin – coating the windshield.

          The truck swayed, scratches of metal sounded and thuds echoed from the ceiling. Trails of small claw prints marked the muddy glass as they moved up to the roof. Small claws scratched manically at the windscreen, small pockets of glass were pulled away. “What is that?” Lexa said. She could see nothing but the rain. “Lean back. Run when I say.” Clarke said pushing Lexa back against the seat then kicked out the driver window, throwing an open vile of salt on to the porch. Whatever was on the roof jumped off, the car shook with their departure. “Now!” Clarke said and leapt out the car without another word. She kicked the air with some force before throwing herself through the window, expertly rolling across the floor.

          Lexa jumped in after her, narrowly missing the delicate china Clarke was throwing out of a large cabinet. “Help me with this.” Clarke said attempting to push the cabinet to barricade the open window. The cabinet scrapped across the floor, splintering the wood as they slowly dragged the cabinet into place. Through the gap between the window and cabinet, something grabbed onto Lexa’s head and tried to pull her back outside. “Argh!” Lexa said, bracing herself against the window pane. The broken glass cutting into her palms as a dozen sharp needles pushed into her cheek, temple, the back of her neck and her shoulders. Clarke threw another open vile on to the porch and the pressure released. “Lexa, hurry, salt is dissolving!” Clarke said. Lexa ignored her wounds and pulled as Clarke pushed. Just as soon as it was in place, the cabinet began to shake and be pushed from the outside. Lexa and Clarke pushed back and held it up right.

          “Hold it.” Clarke said. Lexa pressed her back against the cabinet and braced her legs as Clarke grabbed the dagger from her belt. She quickly carved out the protective symbols that Gina left behind into the cabinet. The shoving instantly stopped when Clarke completed one that had horizontal lines that swept across the face of the circle and four engravings in the north, south, west and east positions. One problem solved but another arose. “Ladies, welcome.” A voice said from behind him. He didn’t have the hunter’s braid and wore a red beanie, marked with blood stains. His eye drifting towards the black fluid drying on her skin, repairing it. “Did you like my little magic trick on the road earlier? What did you see I wonder?” he said.

          “Who are you?” Lexa said. His smile turned into a frown. “You will know my name soon enough. Just like she does.” He said looking at Clarke. “Why don’t you tell your friend who I am.”

          “Have we met before?” Clarke said.

          “Yes!” He said, his scowl deepening.

          “Really?”

          “You know we have!”

          “Eh.” Clarke said shrug.

          “Doesn’t matter!”

          “Exactly you don’t matter.”

          “Shut up! I am Redcap – you will learn this name, it’ll…”

          “I doubt it.”

          “ENOUGH. He’s waiting for you.” Redcap said. Clarke cool demeanour changed, she stiffened and went silent. “Suddenly not so smug, now are you? You remember all the fun, you had down there Clarke. There’s a whole new set of toys to test out.” Redcap started to laugh. He looked over to Lexa, his eyes bouncing from Lexa to Clarke. “Speaking of toys, I wonder how yours will react when she meets the other one – again.” Redcap said, his laughter growing even louder as a drop of blood fell from his cap.

          Ornaments fell off the tables and the curtains sway and were ripped, leaving claw marks in their wake. Clarke raised her hand but nothing happened. “Ooops. Looks like you're out of juice. You got blood pumping through your veins now Clarky. Human, no more endless reserves. Shouldn't propped your friend on the wall earlier.” Redcap said laughing once more. Clarke moved closer to Lexa, her eyes darting across the floor boards. “Oohhoohoo. You two are going to fetch me a very, very pretty prize.” he said practically jumping with glee.

          “Yea well, don’t count your chickens before they’ve hatched. Speaking of counting,” Clarke said pulling her hand slowly into her jacket pocket. “Enjoy asshole.” Clarke said and dumped another vile of salt on to the floor.

          “NO!” Redcap said before he dropped to his knees and scrambled across the floor to the salt pile. Furniture was up-ended as if something was throwing it out of their path. Redcap began manically counting the salt grains. “Go! Go!” Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa by the arm, pulling her away from the scene. They ran through the house. Furniture was thrown aside. The walls and floors were scrapped with invisible claws. At every turn Clarke poured salt to the floor. They made for the stairs but the landing windows smashed in and Clarke threw more salt. Running into a hallway, Clarke stopped mid run and reached into her pocket. “Shit!” She said then tried to back away only stop in her tracks.

          Clarke backed up against the wall, Lexa did the same as pictures fell off the walls. Glass spreading across the floor. Their shoulders met as their back sunk against a door. Clarke quickly turned and franticly jiggled the door handle. “COME ON!” Clarke said then began throwing her shoulder against the door – only to cry out in pain as something swiped at her back, slicing open her skin.

          Lexa pulled the dagger from Clarke’s belt and swipe at the air. To her surprising, she made contact with something. A yellowy substance coated the blade’s edge, smoke emitting from it. Clarke threw herself against the door. “It’s locked!” she said. “The door’s…” the door opened with creak. “Get in!” Clarke said kicking something out of the way of the door. “CLOSE IT!” Clarke said as they pushed against the horde of invisible creatures outside. “DAGGER. FINGERS. ON THE DOOR.” Clarke said. Lexa felt bouts of resistance as she sliced her blade down the edge of the door. The pressure eased just enough for them to shove the door shut, locking it and pulling various object in reach to block it. Clarke snatched the dagger from Lexa’s hand and craved a giant protective symbol into the door. She slumped against the door laying her head back against the door.

          “Are you alright? Let me see your back.” Lexa said gently putting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “I’m fine. We got to get out here.” Clarke said pushing off the door and Lexa’s support in the process. “Got to be an exit.” Clarke said stepping over two dead bodies lying in a pool of blood. A mother and her son. Their throats slit from side to side, their milky blue eyes looking lifeless into the distance and foam around their pale blue lips. “Fuck! No windows,” Clarke said inspecting the walls then the floor. “Vent!” Clarke said struggling to get herself in. “Shit! Too small.” She said running her hands through her hair and gripping a large of chunk of her locks in each hand.

          “We’ll think of something else.” Lexa said closing their eyes.

          “The door is the only other option and those little bastards are out there.” Clarke said, beginning to mutter, arguing with herself. “Clarke. Clarke!” Lexa said hold Clarke’s face in her face. She held Clarke face for a long moment, locking eyes with her, trying to silently communicate calm and focus. “I need you. I can’t see them and I need you tell me what you know about these things are and Redcap is then I’ll get you as far away from here as possible,” Lexa said as stroked one hand down Clarke’s face and pulled her in close, “I promise.” Lexa said kissing her temple. “Alright?” Clarke took a deep breath and nodded. “What are these things?”

          “Leprechauns.” Clarke said.

          “What?” Lexa said.

          “Leprechauns.”

          “Leprechauns?!” Lexa said.

          “Yea. They’re real. You can forget about the tiny Irish guy in a green tux with ginger hair. These things are hideous – all slime, mucous, boils and warts. It’s...disturbing.” Clarke said shaking off her disgust. “I’ll take your word for it. What do they want?” Lexa said.

          “No pots of gold at the end of the rainbow. Lucky charms though, that’s kind of true. They love magical objects – steal them whenever or wherever they can. The more powerful the better. One was hanging on to the truck earlier, I saw it in the rear-view mirror when we were driving. I think it was after this.” Clarke said pointing to Lexa’s dagger. It’s green blaze bouncing off the walls. “It’s made of silver.” Lexa said. Silver was the got to weapon against the supernatural as far as she was aware. “They don’t care, beside wrap it in a cloth and it’s harmless to them.” Clarke said.

          “I suppose. What about Redcap? What is he?” Lexa said.

          “Not sure really, they’re something primordial but low on the food chain.” Clarke said.

          “They?” Lexa said.

          “Yea, they’re a species. Like cockroaches, probably lower.”

          “You think that Redcap is what Gina is after?”

          “Well, they use blood magic but there’s no blood on the other side.” Clarke said.

          “There’s blood here.” Lexa said.

          “True. Redcaps dip their hats into the blood of their victims – gives them power, fuels them. Their hats must stay wet so they just keep killing.” Clarke said glancing at the dead bodies.

          “He said he was going to give us to someone. Someone you know.” Lexa said testing the water. Clarke offered no response, she turned away and began inspecting the vent again. “Sounds like Redcap has information. A valuable commodity in any realm.” Lexa said giving Clarke an out. “What happens if Redcaps dry out their hats?” Lexa said.

          “Nothing really. They just go catatonic. You wanna kill them, you have to soak an oak branch in the blood of their victims. At least that’s what I was told BUT like I said there’s no blood on the other side.” Clarke said.

          “Gina wants them alive so,” Lexa said wondering who supplied this information but they hadn’t the time to discuss Clarke’s support network in the afterlife. “we’ll use his blood magic against him.” Lexa said scanning the room, quickly identifying what she would need. “There is no blood magic if there is no blood source.” Lexa said laying out a toolbox, a tarp, paint and a paint brush next to the decaying bodies. “No salt but burning them to ash will be enough. But what to do with the leprechauns?” Lexa said.

          The lights cut out. The house was deathly quiet except for the crack of the floor boards and the shuffling of footsteps. Something banged on the other side of the door. Once. Twice. The handle jiggled. Lexa turned the phone flashlight on. “Clarke?” she said but was shushed. The banging increased but the door remained intact. The symbols kept the leprechauns out but not Redcap, as far she knew so why – “Vents.” Clarke said. Lexa legs were pulled out from beneath her. The phone bounced away. Tiny claws dug into her legs, climbing up her. Lexa swung her arms and kicked her legs, trying to knock the invisible creatures off. “Clarke?!” Lexa said.

          “Head down!” Clarke said. Lexa dropped her head to floor as Clarke swung a piece of wood above her. The claws tore down her thighs – the leprechauns unwilling to released their grip. The basement door blew off its hinges. The door hit Clarke, slamming her to the door. Just like Lexa, Clarke threw her body left and right, kicking out her legs – she was being overrun. Lexa’s arms and legs were being pulled away from her body, stretching her out against the basement floor. The leprechauns did the same to Clarke. Redcap moved up to Clarke and began to speak to her – presenting a chain with veins of yellow.

          Her erratic heart beat was the only thing Lexa heard. Redcap chained Clarke like animal – her pained cry crashing over Lexa like a wave. Cuts appeared on Clarke’s face, arms, legs, every part of her body began to seep blood. “Time to go home, Clarke.” Redcap said. Clarke was being dragged away, screaming. Lexa’s blood began boil, almost literally, she felt on fire. A roar broke through Clarke’s screams. A roar that made Redcap stopped in his tracks. Lexa had heard once before when she was a child. A roar that haunted her dreams. A roar that ended Lexa’s childhood. A roar that now came from Lexa.

          Redcap met Lexa’s eyes. He gulped a lump in his throat then glanced down to Clarke. The leprechaun horde gathered at the basement door. To her amazement, the leprechauns were no longer invisible. They were hideous. Yellow eyes, sharp overgrown teeth, thin razor like claws and pointed ears. Their skin looked drenched in mucous, odd shaped masses all over their bodies. “Take her.” He said and tried to pull Clarke away.

          The horde piled onto Lexa, biting and ripping at her skin. She shrugged the majority off, crushed some in her hands or ripped others in two. Clarke and Redcap were gone and Lexa ran after them. She bounced off the walls, her fingers digging into the walls, taking chunks with her as moved forward – all fours. The front door was in sight as was Redcap and Clarke. Lexa leaped forward, tackling him to the ground. She stood up tall holding Redcap by the scruff of his neck. Another blood curdling shriek passed Lexa’s lips, saliva spurting out onto his face. She began to dig her fingers into his neck, intending to rip his head clean off. “Don’t.” Clarke said weakly. “Need him…Gina…Don’t. Help…me.”

          Lexa released one of her hands, keeping on and partially in Redcap’s neck, dragging him along with her. He punched at her arm and legs but did nothing to ease her grip. “Pull…off.” Clarke said. Lexa paused when she reached for the chains. Her fingers were elongated and her nails were jet black and pointed like claws. “Le...xa.” Clarke whimpered. Lexa grabbed the chain, the yellow glow became overrun with green and it fell off Clarke as if it was silk. There was no lock insight – the green dimmed into nothingness and it looked like a normal metal chain.

          Clarke rolled out to the side and breathing erratically. She looked up at Lexa. Her blue eyes held a tinge of fear as they scanned Lexa. Lexa wanted to ask if she was alright but words failed her. There were no words that came to her. It felt as if she could not speak, she didn’t understand how to. Lexa lifted Redcap meekly, making a peace offering. Clarke spat at him. “The chain, put it around him.” Clarke said. Lexa did as she was asked. The metal melding together as she wrapped it around Redcap – dropping him to the floor like a sack.

          “Job half done.” Gina said. She appeared from behind them, walking between the two. Gina regarded Lexa as she passed. “You have a few more to round up.” Gina said. The leprechaun horde running into the fields, fleeing from them now that their master was caught. Lexa felt the urge to run flowing through her but her muscles wouldn’t carry her from the injured Clarke.

          “Don’t worry about them. Clarke,” Gina said presenting a blue orb to Clarke. She took without hesitation and swallowed it whole. Clarke’s breathing returned to normal, the cuts and blood were gone. Clarke flexed her fingers and rolled her wrists, sighing with relief and ecstasy. “If you don’t mind.” Gina said.

          “My pleasure.” Clarke said as she raised her hand as she had so many time in the past. Only this time, Clarke’s eyes rolled upwards into her skull. A beam of warm white light emerged from her hand, Clarke balled her hand into a fist and a wave of energy flew out in every direction. The light grew and grew, blinding Lexa and the whiting out the dark night. When Lexa’s sight gradually returned, she noticed small pockets of ash were littered across the grounds. The leprechauns were had vanished, every single one of them. Clarke clutched her hand to her chest. Her knees buckled but Lexa jumped to up help Clarke stay on her feet. She was relieved to see her hands back to normal. “Are you alright? How did you do that?” Lexa said, words finally returned to her.

          "Practice." Clarke said.

          “You are human again Clarke, mostly. Try not to over exert yourself. Congratulations are in order though.” Gina said. She snapped her fingers and Redcap vanished into thin air. “Consider this a token of appreciation.” Gina said and shoved her hands into Lexa and Clarke’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't gurantee when the next chapter will be released but hopefully, it'll be in next 3-4 weeks. I'll attempt to get a new chapter per month. Hope you stick with me and the story. As always, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support for this story. I honestly didnt think I'd get more than 10 people to read Resurgence, let alone get any kudos, so thousand thank yous to you all - you're amazing! P.s. I am current undertaking a year long grad project but I'll try my best to update this story at least once month (fingers-crossed).


End file.
